User talk:AnimexRocks55
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AnimexRocks55! Thanks for your edit to the Mermaid Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Mermaid Slayer Magic Ello AnimexRocks, pleasure to have you here. I have arrived in order to remind you of that you are not permitted to create your own Slayer Magics. Especially not without our glorious admin Per's permission. So with that said, I will kindly ask of you to delete your Mermaid Slayer Magic. WIth kind regards HoloArc (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Your "Mermaid Slayer Magic" was deleted, the reason why: "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Additionally, you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. Please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Delano Atlas" page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. This is your second warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:55, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Queen Dragon Slayer Magic" page. Once more, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. This is your third and final warning. Next time you refuse to abide by the rules, you will be banned for six months. Thank you for complying. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:32, December 25, 2016 (UTC) It depends on what it is. If it's a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic, please look above, thank you. Please detail what you'd like to make within a paragraph. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:04, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Follow the rules and it'll be fine. If it doesn't break the rules I don't need to look at it - you can create your own character obviously. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:03, January 13, 2017 (UTC)